


Midnight moonlight

by marvelfoxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoxx/pseuds/marvelfoxx
Summary: His eyes fell on the white rose “It's so tender beauty”“Just like you John”“You just compared me to a flower, did you?”“Shut up” Bellamy gently leans in and kisses Murphy's warms lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**   

Sleep doesn't help if it's your soul that's tired

 

The sun has gone to rest, the moon takes his place as the darkness begins to surround me.  
Night..It was stormy night. The rain sharpened the smells of smoke and earth. A small camp was located between the majestic mountains and if these mountains had eyes, they would wake up to find two strangers in their fences. Lightning flashed and thunder shocked the land. Seems that thunder in the mountains could break the rocks, but thunder had never bothered him, even as a child...  
Rain extinguished the campfire, the night's cold seeped through his jacket. The boy with curly hair tightened his hook and went for firewood. Why was he in love with night? Maybe it was because of stars and moonlight, maybe for a deep dazzling darkness...or just for silence.

Young boy stared up the sky and studied the silver glow of the moon, but rain increases. He took some firewood and headed for the capm. The woods always look different at night. Even with the glasses, everything has an unfamiliar slant to it.  
Suddenly he heard a scream. Boy immediately ran to the camp. The boom of thunder and bright glare made his eyes open.  
"Hey, I'm here, shhh..shh, it's okay" , whispered the older man.  
"I had a nightmare", said the younger man.  
His skin was pale, his blue eyes were very dark and full of tears.  
Man with black curly hair wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled his close, gently rubbing his.  
The boy looked at him, fear seized him, he couldn't breathe.  
"Hey, hey, baby, you are freezing", he took his jacked off and wrapped a boy. He held him in his arms as if they would never see each other again.  
They heard rain battering tent's roof, sound was like the glassy clinking of a champagne flute, lilting and clear.  
It's calmed boy down, he find a shelter in his arms. It was like a fairy tale.  
~

"John? Wake up!"  
Suddenly Murphy heard a deep voice. Oh no, it was a dream? Nobody called him 'John'.  
"Murphy", the voice grew stronger.  
Boy opened his eyes, he still didn't understand what was going on. He saw a birht white room with a little furniture and a small window. He had no clothes and he was disoriented. Murphy turned his head and saw that man with black curly hair, from his dreams, and a cop, who stood behind him. Panic seized him.  
"Leave us alone, please. I need to talk to my patient in private", said a deep voice. Murphy saw that policeman left the room.  
"John, my name is doctor Blake. You are at Mental Health Facilities of Vancouver. Do you remember what happened?"


	2. Mental hospital rules

His eyes laid on badge 'Doctor Blake'.  
Is he a doctor ? He looks so young and so hot. His skin's the color of mocha, nut- brown eyes was as deep and lustrous as darkness, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient oaks, curly hair makes him cute and these muscular hands...people are saying that love is when you look into someones eyes and see everything you need. Was it love at first sight? No, it wasn't.

 

"WTF? Where am I? A psychiatric facility?", Murphy almost yelling.

"John, do you remember what happened?", Blake said calmly. He sat down on the adge of the bed and unfastened the straps on the boy's hands.

"Am..I ..killed someone?" , he whispered with strutters, his eyes was full of fear. Murphy closed his eyes, his thoughts were about his dream. Was it a dream? He never had dreams before, actually he never had so heavy sleeper before.  
Blake stroked the boy's hair,  
" No, lucky for you. "  
As wakefulness took hold, bits and pieces of memories began to come together, like a film trailer. Dead father. Drunk mother. Drugs. He couldn't breathe. He tries to call out, but his voice is far too hoarse for anyone to hear. Pain. He loses time, or more accurately, time loses him. No money, no shelter, no person stood by him.  
Murphy was born in age of Revolution, the greatest time for changes, the worst time to live. He didn't care about politics or even about future, he has no future. Starving. Lost. Forgotten. Frightened.

A bomb strapped to his chest, he should blow it up in downtown. They wanted to used Murphy to plant a virus. He saw police car with lights flashing. Arrest.  
"I...I think I'm remembering. Am I in prison? I swear, I didn't want to.." , fear filled his voice.  
" You are at Mental Health Facility, John. They couldn't arrest you, as you know juvenile offenders are entitled to special judicial treatment, by virtue of the status. You are here because you have mental disorders, John. Do you know what mental disorders is?"  
"DON'T CALL ME JOHN", shouted the boy.  
Blake looked at him calmly and continued:  
"A mental disorders, or a mental illness is a behavioural mental pattern that causes significant distress or impairment of personal functioning. I'm here to help you! We need to do some psychometric tests and questioning, you will be on observation. As the minor could only be interrogated in presence of parents, we try to contact your mom right now. Cops have lots of questions for you. We also need to take your blood to test for drugs, so be the good boy."  
"I have no parents", whispered Murphy.  
"Well, I'll find that out", said doctor.  
Boy nodded.  
"Why am I lying here f*cking naked?"  
"You were serched for any weapons or prohibited items. Also, you should know that personal items, such as phones, wallets, and car keys are taken by the hospital and kept until your replease date."

"But.. I don't have a personal.." Blacke interruptes a boy  
"Put it on"  
"Blue pajamas, seriously?"  
Doctor professionally ignored all his questions.  
"Bathroom are locked, you must ask a tech to open them if you need to shower or use the restroom. It's for your safety. Hey, here you are" ,he turned his head.  
"My name is Clarke Griffin, you can call me Clarke. I'm nurse", young woman with blonde hair come closer to Blake.  
"I'm happy to see you. Take care about him, I have a lot of things to do", said Blake and left the room.  
~

This boy lefted an indelible mark in my heart. I set rules for myself and I count 'em,  
be cold with patient, don't getting attached to patient, be profassional. But this one was special, his eyes was like a stormy ocean, his sking was full of bruises and scars, his lips are perfect size, color and have baby shape. I couldn't believed that this boy could make an act of terrorism.  
He was lost, he was tired, looks hungry and afraid, but he doesn't look like psychopath killer. I wanted to protect him, take care of him, but I count with my rules. 

It was just the beginning. He thought he was lucky to stay here, where everyone care about him like nobody else, he always had food and fresh closes, lived in his own room, but that didn't last.  
Is psychiatric hospital better than prison? Not actually. Your room checked every 15–20 minutes by a tech or nurse to ensure that you are okay. These checks occur all day and night, even while you are asleep. The day largely consists of multiple group therapy meetings, individual therapy sessions with psychologists and counselors, meetings with a social worker, and a brief 10 to 15 minute session with a psychiatrist who is in charge of evaluating your overall mental state and deciding when to release you. You also take art classes, exercise, and have a few minutes between groups to socialize. If you refuse to take your medicine, you will be forcibly medicated. You were allowed to have visitors two or three times a week during certain hours, but it's doesn't matter,  
nobody never comes to Murphy.  
~ 

"Bellamy, I don't know how to deal with him. Murphy been here for two month already, but he is silent all the time. He doesn't speak to me, to psychologist, to other guys."

"What can I do? Tell him that if he doesn't start talking, he will be taken to prison"

"What the hell with you, Blake?"

"Sorry, I don't know what's going on. Does he have everything he needs? Clothes? Shoes?"

"He have, thanks to you. Bellamy talk to him, you are tge best psychiatrist I know"

"How did he react when you told him that his mother is dead?"

"He didn't say anything, seems like he didn't care. He is only seventeen and he has nobody in this world"

"Clarke, I'll talk to him"  
~

I was in love with my job, it wasn't a job for me. I just wanted to help people that no one wanted to help. Sometimes I can stay overtime, and sometimes I slept here. It was one of those nights. 

The moon seemed to turn the leaves into a flaming patchwork of colours: scorching-yellows, lava-reds and burnished-brown. The eerie darkness of that night would never escape my memory. I clearly remember the pitch-black curtain draped over the sky, and the twisted, warped shapes that the stars made against the blackness. It was sleepless night for me and I left my office to walk around the hospital for a bit. When I reached south hall, I noticed strange noise and headed there.

"What the hell is going on here???"  
It was terrible picture, but quite common for a psychiatric hospital. The nurse beaten up patient. They were allowed to use force to violent patients in emergency situation.


	3. If you have the power to make someone happy, do it

I grabbed his hand.

"What the hell is going on ?" The nurse began to justify himself.

"Get out of here. You're fired!"

The patient raised his head looked at me with his painful eyes "Doctor Blake?" "John, remember me?"

I leaned over the boy, "You are bleeding, John" But boy didn't hear me anymore, he faint.

"Oh baby, why do bad things always happen to you?" , I asked myself more and pick him up, I should to treat boy's wounds, he might have gotten hit in the head.

Thought I might never get to hold him again, first time was when he just arrived at the hospital with the police cars, actually it was first time when I met him, and he was unconscious. Is it gonna be a tradition? Not funny Blake, I thought while I was treating the wounds.

''Hey, look who awoke. How are you feeling, baby?"

 

"Baby", my mother called me like this, until she became a fucking alcoholic. But it's doesn't matter anymore, 'cause she is already dead.

"Jonathan? Don't faint again, look at me, look at me, John. What he did to you?"

"I...I just..I needed a bathroom...ask him about it...and then.."

"It's okay, it's okay, tell me, I want only protect you"

''He wanted me to sucked him", mumbled John, "I don't wanna it, tried to run away, but he grabbed me and ...you saw what was next", thunder stuck and he shuddered.

''Hey, shh shh. Come to me" , I wrapped him in my arms and whisper something soothing. He fall asleep in my arms and I spend the whole night listening his breathing and sound of rain outside the window.

"Morning, tiger. I got you some cheesecake, would you like .." I did not have time to finish, I saw the guy had already attacked the cheesecake.

"Are you hungry John? I'll bring you more food, do not rush"

Why is he so kind to me? He's so gorgeous. What time is it now? For the first time I feel like I'm getting enough sleep. No procedures in the morning it's strange. Usually they wake me up at 7 a.m. and I have to do everything according to the regime. Dining room, tablets, doctors, group classes and all in a circle. But he brought me food to bed, my own mother never did that. "Hey babe, I brought you everything I have. Don’t hurry and after breakfast we take a walk" Since I was here I’ve never let out for a walk. Bellamy looked at me so peacefully, with love. Love? No, no one loves me, never.

"T-t-thank you", I just mumbled. It was almost winter. Thanks Bellamy, that I got some warm clothes somewhere. It was the first time, when I saw this hospital from the outside, it's so huge, it looks like an old castle. Very different from all other skyscrapers, made of iron and biton. The yard is very big, it seems there was a garden, but now nothing blossomed. We just walked along the paths, it seemed we were alone. I looked up to look at the sun, but it was overshadowed by one of the airplane. Now people rarely went by car, most preferred air transport. It became quite convenient and accessible to everyone and got rid of traffic jams, but led to a lot of air pollution. I did not even notice how I stumbled, but someone's hands caught me. This is Bell, of course. He put his arms around me so tenderly, as if I were made from glass.

"Hey, be attentive, I don’t need you to hurt even more."

"Do you prefer a car or a plane?" I asked suddenly and immediately lowered my eyes.

"I use the car more, but I have my own plane, if I need something urgent, I use it" He smiled to me, his hand still held me, it seems he wasn’t going to let me go, but I didn’t mind. We continued our walk, he held me by the shoulder all the way, then his hand was on my hip.

"What about you, Murphy?"

"Uh ... I prefer going by foot... It seems people forgot how to do it" Bellamy released me from his embrace.

Shit, did I say something wrong? And now he wend he’s way to .... Oh my God this is a girl, his girlfriend. A slender brunette, he hugs her. What was it? He kissed her? What are they talking about? I've never seen this girl before, I think I should have been after more than a month since I was here. She leaves? Bellamy goes back, what should I do, it's better to remain silent. I think. Stupid thoughts.

"Hey, John, I'm sorry, I need to go. Come on, I'll take you to the ward " He said it with same sweet voice.

His hand stretched to embrace me, but I shook my shoulder, it seems he realized that I do not want his arms anymore. How could I ever think of anything more? He's a doctor, and I'm just his patient. He has such hundreds patients like me and of course he has a personal life.

"Let me know if you need something, dear. And again, I'm sorry, I really should go now, be good boy" He winked at me and disappeared behind the door. Hell, he just left me in this dumb white room like a dog and went to his girlfriend. I wish I did not know that he is with someone else right now. Damn, it would be better if he did not come at all, did not save me. Did not save me twice ... I wish I had gone to jail or sucked fucking guard. I didn’t notice how I started to beat my fists against the wall, I did not feel pain, but there were bloody spots on the wall. Аggression seized me.

When I woke up, my hands were bandaged. Of course, they pumped me with pills and I turned off. Excellent. Another day is here. It all started as usually, breakfast in the common room with other patients. Usually I did not speak to anyone and sat alone in the very far corner. I already took my tray, when I saw two guys in front of me. They are clearly bigger than me ... and repent of madness .. they pushed me to the wall

"Hey you, your hair is too long, you look like a girl, are you? “ I lowered my eyes.

Whatever, I was often that bullied guy at school, because I did not have a father, then that my mother is an alcoholic, then when someone told the whole school that I'm gay, then for what I don’t have money, and now because of my hair. Really?

“Are you stupid? Talk to us! Look at him, he even act like a girls " I got a punch in the groin and bent. They took a tray of food and left. Well, not the worst end.

After breakfast I had group classes, luckily I didn’t meet those guys anymore. Everyone was used to my silence, so nobody touched me. It seems this time they discussed how to deal with anger. Come on, guys? We're all in a psychiatric hospital, anger is normal for this fucking hospital. Art lesson is the only thing I liked, but it was a long time ago, when I was at school. Now we had to draw on the tablets, since the paper was quite expensive and after that everything was sent to the teacher's computer. They discussed what they drew and why, it was super stupid, I didn’t want to do it. They tried to force me, but long ago they left this matter. At least the music played here.

"Oh, Doctor Blake, come in, do not stand by the door, we just started"

"I just watched, thank you. Can I take John? "

"As you wish," the teacher replied and looked at me. Oh no, I'm not going to leave. Fuck you, Blake. Go to your girlfriend. I hear him calling me, but I pretend that I don’t care. Damn, how difficult it is. He approaches me and here he is directly in front of me. It seems he asked us to leave us alone and the lesson continued.

"Your hands, John, what happened?" He almost whispered. So beautiful and ... informal. He did not have his glasses white robe. He was wearing an ordinary T-shirt and a jacket, he seems to have just come from his girlfriend.

"Murphy, are you mad at me?" Am I mad at you? I love you, Blake. This jealousy it’s all stupid jealousy. How could I ever think that I would be jealous of my doctor. He passed through my hair, gently pulling them off my face.

"Come to my office." We need to discuss something in private. "

In private? Sounds good. But about what we should talk? About his adorable girlfriend or maybe how he left me without any explanation. But I follow him, damn why I listen to him.

"Here we are. Hey, I have homemade pizza, did by myself this morning. Wanna ?"

He act like a child. Murphy touched random things in the office, and then sat down on my chair, I could only smile to him. He ate so fast, again ... Why is he always hungry? It will be necessary to trace how it is treated here. I approached him and took his free hand, it seems he was not much against. I started to take off the bandages, does he trust me? I gently applied the gel to his palm.

"Pain will gone soon"

He only a nodded. What happened? He used to talk to me, and now I'm like an enemy for him.

"Johnny, we need to discuss what happened that day. Tomorrow you will have a court, I will try to protect you, but it's rather difficult, I still do not know the truth"

"I'm not a terrorist," he hissed.

"And you're not a psychopath, but you're here because I told them that you are, John, I do not want you to be put in jail."

"Should I thank you?"

"John, please, what's going on? I'm trying to help you!"

"Nothing"

I threw everything off the table, hitting the table with my fist. What kind of aggression? I've never been that way. Hell, I think I scared him. I'm not going to hurt him, why does he look at me with such frightened eyes? The best thing I could do was run out of my office, bravo Bellamy.

When I returned, the young boy was sleeping right at the table. I picked him up and put on the sofa in my office. I had to work sometimes until late, so there was everything what will be necessary for sleep. I hardly remember how we got to court, I remember the fear in John's eyes, which I had never seen before. I remember how the judge imprisoned him in a juvenile colony, I remember how I told him that I will take him out of here. I remember how I back to the hospital and saw a scattered blanket on the sofa where he slept, pieces of half-eaten pizza and a note on the table. I did not notice it at once, dammit. "I'd like to tell you, Bellamy, but then they'll kill me, forgive me." What a fool am I. It took a week to settle everything, and now I'll take him home, I want to see this boy so much, this week lasted forever.

He is taken out and he falls into my arms, he seemed to be clinging to me, I stroked him on the back pressing him to me more and more.

 

"Your hair ..." Нand gently stroked the back of John's neck.

"They cut off my hair," whispered the boy and buried himself on my shoulder.

"It’s okay, I'll take you home"

 

Did he said home? I do not have a home, or ... to his house? Damn, it hurts. The road was fast, does he live in one of those "closed areas" for rich people, it seems yes. Security control, one gate, then others and here we are. It was the 100th floor with an excellent view of the city. Bellamy owned a huge double decker "smart house" in high-tech style, seems like he even has a robot as butler, he called him Exton.

"Let's go, tiger, here is shower and you may take some rest after" softy said Bellamy

"Thank you" Murphy whispered entering to shower.

"I'll be here, if you need something just call me" After Murphy's approving nod, he closes the door and goes to the kitchen.

 

"Doktooor Blake" was heard a playful cry "Bellamy"

"Whaaat?" Shouted Bellamy,opening the oven

"I need you here. Now!" There was another shout Bellamy sighed and entered to shower, knocked before

"Can I..?"

"Come in, don't be shy", said Murphy irritably and grimaced the face of the offended child "I do not know how it turns on"

Bellamy walked in and saw half-naked Murphy

"Seriously Joe, you could have just asked the robot to turn on your shower"

His gaze fell on boy's chest, it was all wounded, some were deep enough.

"You said to call you if" Murphy didn’t have time to finish his speech, as the elder boy was next to him, examining his chest and sinking to his stomach

"What is it? Why you didn’t tell me?"

"Oh, well, you know, I wasn’t in paradise last week, as you know" Murphy quipped, removing his pants.

Bellamy trembled his hand around his wounds.

"I'll take care of this after you take a shower, okay?" Blake pressed a couple of touch buttons on the cab door and the water turned on.

"Done, do you need anything else?"

"Just you" grinned Murphy.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and left the shower.

~

After Bell healed my wounds I fell asleep in his bed. I woke up when when moonlight crawls along the street. I heard screams downstairs and followed the sound.

 

 **“** How can you bring him to your house? Can you imagine how dangerous it is? What if police will check homes again? **”** Her voice screeched like a dentist’s drill.

 **“** Don’t tell me what should I do Octavia! **”**

 **“** At least you can tell me that you bought a fucking psychiatric hospital. For what? Do you really believe that you can help him? **”**

 **“** Should I tell you? You care only about yourself **”**

 **“** Now I’m care about YOUR stupid decision to bring underage terrorist to your house. You risk everything you have **”**

 **“** Much ado about nothing, Octavia **”**

_**“** Are you going to quote  Shakespeare now?"_

They both took a deep breath and stared at me. Bellamy looked maliciously at Octavia, it seems he was ashamed that I heard their quarrel

“Murphy, let me introduce my older sister Octavia **"**

I couldn't hold back a smile and gave a laugh

“I thought she’s your girlfriend”

“Nice to meet you, Murphy. We move to Paris with my husband Lincoln, so see you there Bellamy. Think twice before you do something you might regret” She grabbed her bag and disappeared behind the door.

Bellamy laughed loudly “My girlfriend? Really? It’s impossible” he said through laughter.

I came closer to him “Why?”

“ I am boyfriended, Murphy”

“So, prove it. Bésame mucho”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bésame mucho - kiss me from Spanish  
> * "Much Ado About Nothing" is a comedy by William Shakespeare
> 
> Here is huge reference to "Continuum" where Richard Harmon played Julian Randol, better known as Theseus, was the leader of the rebellion against the corporate leadership.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> To be continued..


	4. Sweet 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 18th birthday, John

Bellamy laughed ruffled Murphy's hair “ I have something better for you, little crush”  
He disappeared from the view and a minute later appeared with a small box and a white rose in his hand.  
“Happy 18th birthday, John”  
He handed me the box and came closer, than kissed my cheek and gave me a flower. This rose was the stem’s cry of beauty to the universe. And this guy was a gentleman from heaven.  
“How do you know?” Bellamy didn`t let me to finish.  
“Let’s have a dinner” He turned on the music and headed to the kitchen, I followed him.  
“Can I open it?” I said, putting a small box in the red wrapping paper on the table.  
He look at me so kindly “ Of course you can, it’s your present, Murphy!”  
I ripped the paper and opened the present box, tears with more joy fell like a waterfall off my face, and I tackled to Bell "Thank you, thank you, thank you"  
There was a large black leather notebook.  
“For nothing, babe. Now you can draw whatever you want and no one will see it”  
“Yeah, I will” I gave him а mysterious smile, and my eyes fell on the rose “It's so tender beauty”  
“Just like you John”  
“You just compared me to a flower, did you?”  
“Shut up” Bellamy gently leans in and kisses Murphy's warms lips. We pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain ourselves anymore, I holds Bell's head in my hands and pulls he into a fiery and passionate kiss. His hands work their way around my body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.  
We pull apart and open our eyes, staring at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Bell's full of wonder and love, I still feel his taste on my lips, full of curiosity and passion.

I lose myself but I can’t seem to…In this minty moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight.   
“Bellamy” I whispers slowly, my arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck “I want you”  
“Don’t say anything John”   
He smiling, my heart fluttering at his voice as he clasped his hands on either side of my face. Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful a one, I think, as I lean in for another kiss. In an instant I had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, before I drew back into his lips. I could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off my tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of his tongue against mine. He give me the last hard kiss and then leans in a softly kisses up and down my neck. I lets out little whimpers of anticipation. He runs his lips up my neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips. Bellamy pick me up and go to the bedroom, kissing within my ear, nose, cheek, neck. He carrying me toward the bed, letting me fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. We lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for us to feel safe with one another. His muscular body hangs over me, he lets me pull off his shirt, my hands are shaking, I pull off his trousers.  
He gazed at me lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else “Are you virgin?”  
“Yes” I whispered shyly “Is it a problem?”  
“No, it perfect. You are perfection, John Murphy”  
He take my closes off and softly kissed the tender area at the base of my neck.   
“Oh, Bell” I went rigid with surprise as trembles shook my body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within me once more. I was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. I gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection.   
He drew back again and spent a moment studying my face "Do you trust me?"  
I felt my blush deepen under his scrutiny" I trust you"  
“I’ll be gentle with you, but only because it’s your first time”  
My kiss stole the words he didn't need to say. In that silence all of our secrets were laid bare, all of our passions and the spark of love that existed between us. In that moment, in his love, I was strong. One kiss and I had the courage to do what had to be done. I put off his underwear and then mine, but he stopped me.  
“Say that you got it?”  
“I got it. Take me like you want”  
“What a good boy”   
He kissed me again, soft and slow and he tasted like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air. My entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust.  
My eyes were closed, all the worries that Bellamy recognized, disappeared from my consciousness. His arms wrap around my back and in one gentle pull our skin touches. I feel his hand in my hair, how he loves the softness, watching it tumble as he releases it. I’m so present. I imagine that these statements seem like how a drug user would describe coming up on his drug of choice, but it’s true for me. My penis fills up with desire, gratitude, and longing, while it is enveloped by my partner’s warm, soft, loving embrace.  
“Okay baby, I need to prepare you. Turn around with your back to me, on your knees”  
I feel his finger in my anus, one more and one more. My body trembles under him, he caresses my back. His tool grew up and and I felt like it’s rubs against the lower of mine abdomen, so huge. Bellamy push last finger in my vent, I almost screamed.  
“Shh babe, you need relax or nothing will come of it”  
He works his fingers till I whine, then all at once he stops and kisses butt “Take a breath, relax, if you wanna feel me inside”  
I breathe heavily, I feel his tool near my vent, my body is all in fire, one his touch and I will be over, but something went wrong, he stopped.  
“Johnny, you are not opened, I can hurt you. Relax baby,please”  
“I…I am”  
“You don’t”  
I breathe deep. In. Out. Within a split second I feel his tongue plays around my vent, he did every naughty thing until my mind and body explode. The side of his thighs are pressed against mine, I feel my back arch in anticipation, he is in me  
“Breathe breathe” he froze in me.   
I made a cry with pain and wild desire, but I did what he said. He ran a hand over my back, as if calling for further action, he push his tool in me, so huge and he is in me, it's uncomfortable pleasure killing me. Our bodies fit together as if we were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. His moves become faster and faster as my scream becomes louder. I've already done. Twice.  
He hammered into me with an incredible effort, I wriggles under him. He wrapped his hand around my cock and began to twist it, trying to do it in one rhythm with his movements. It was not so long before I realized that I was on the verge again. He pressed closer to me, began to masturbate me more, wanting us to finish at the same time. At last it happened - hard to moan, I poured into his hand, and he immediately followed me, feeling my muscles tighten.   
I was sweaty, my body was shaking like a trimble leaf under the rain, I let out a last groan and began to cry like a child. I collapsed on the bed, he wasn't in me anymore. I didn't feel myself, in my eyes were a dark fog, it's so hurt. Suddenly I feel his hands on me, he turn me on my back. What is this? So good. A damp towel envelops my face, than my chest. Bellamy's hands cares of my hair, I was all wet.  
“Shh shh it’s over” He kisses my eyes ,clearing my tears. My eyes full fatigue, my body still shaking. He touches my hair, his other hand is passed with a wet towel over my body “Please, don’t be silent, say something”  
“I love you” I whispered before I fell into the darkness.  
“I love you too” answered Bellamy, but I was already blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end


End file.
